He
by Jeyfeather1234
Summary: Humanity is a violent race. He knows that very well.


Humanity is a violent race. It was never really a race meant for world peace though many have tried. He found it amusing how such arrogant beings would want something that's just impossible to get. "We want to make the world a better place," humanity says. "We want world peace."

"Yet, you will never gain it," he had replied.

"You will only cause more wars and destruction until your planet is destroyed. Only then when you realize your mistakes will you try to fix them. But, the majority of humanity doesn't want to admit that they're wrong don't they?" He had been on Earth for a very long time and he knew that there was no possible way for humanity to be delivered from extinction. He couldn't help but laugh at how similar his race was compared to the human race. They were both arrogant and selfish and caused one or more major war on their planet. Yet, they also had compassion for each other. Compassion and kindness was something they had in common. But loyalty was divided amongst his race. You're either loyal to your race, or you're not. This bothered him.

He never quite fully understood why the knight would want to protect such an insignificant species. He never fully understood why anyone would want to betray their own species for a different one. He found it to be puzzling. He would've asked the knight personally, but then again. He had been on this wretched planet for so long, he didn't feel the need to do so. He knew exactly why the knight was being so...irrational. It was freedom.

The dolt wanted freedom. He knew very well that it would never happen. No, not in a million years. Freedom didn't exist in his eyes. It was just an excuse so people could be independent. America got its "freedom" but they still had rules to follow. They had someone with great power over the nation to guide them and make choices for the country. Freedom causes more war and more chaos. Nothing more, nothing less. He knew that very well and his creators knew that. Couldn't the knight see that they're trying to resolve a major problem here? No, of course not, he thought. The knight is too stubborn to even consider the fact that perhaps the creators are right. He snorted and wondered how long it would take for the creators to finally kill the knight and resolve the whole giant squabble between the two...no, three opposing forces in this war. He wanted the knight eliminated.

He knew that the knight had a name. He was not ignorant about this, he simply refused to call the knight by his full name. He simply preferred the name Knight or O. Yes, O was better. It didn't give away the knight's identity very much and there were plenty of people whose name starts with O. He liked that name. He had a name, but he had been called many other things that he had almost forgotten his original name. He was millions of years old and he was very powerful. But he had stayed in Earth because he could. He had enough power to overthrow the creators, but he didn't. He liked how things were at this point. Well, not really. He hated how humanity had become a threat to his kind despite how they were being protected by a different species. The Autobots had sacrificed their lives for you and this is how you repay them! They even insulted his own creators! Of course, humanity's loyalty hadn't been so good during the incident with Chicago, but still. He was very picky with loyalty and trust. Trust is like paper. Once you crumple it, it can never be perfect again. Yet, O still protects them. Not the whole race, but a small family known as the Yeager family.

This family had potential. Really, it did. He'd kept a close eye on that family for a few decades, and he was impressed by their beliefs. That was what caught his attention. The Yeagers had a set pf beliefs that stand out above any other family in the United States. Thinking back, he realized that they were descendants of a king so that must be why he respected them. They came from a royal bloodline. He wondered...perhaps his creators could spare them since O is quite fond of Cade Yeager. Yes, that was possible. He might not agree with O on most things, but they both took a liking to Cade Yeager.

* * *

 **A/N: Another one-shot. Yeah. This time it's about my OC. I'm not giving you his name because he'll be in my fanfiction "Nexus" and I'm not giving spoilers for that since we're almost at the climax. So read that sometime and review. Also, hit that favorite button below for me. Thanks! R &R!**


End file.
